eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Evidence for Constable Arathur
Does this quest still exist? Can't find the quest starter It is indicated that this quest does still exist per someone completing it on Fallen Gate in 2017. However, I am unable to spawn Rollus to get the manifest, whether the alleged spawn mobs are gray or chronomentored to white-con. The book Fippy gives you for the Motley Manifest quest does not trigger the quest.Sabershadowkat (talk) 22:58, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :There seem to be 2 Items with that the name "Motley Merchant Manifest" :Motley Merchant Manifest (Quest Item) and Motley Merchant Manifest (Version 2). The quest item links to the quest and the Version 2 doesn't link to the quest, based on the on the Census information. :-- 08:15, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::It's been a long time since I did this stuff, but according to this wiki, the two different versions are dropped by Rollus the Sly and given by Fippy Darkpaw the 4th as part of a quest. Motley Merchant Manifest (Version 2) - the one dropped by Rollus the Sly - is the quest starter. I cross-checked some quest starters from Vermin's Snye, and none of them say "Required by the Quest "_____"" on them. ::The zone Crow's Resting Place might have been changed to not spawn Rollus as a mob since I played it though. And again, it's been so long I don't remember which char of mine I was playing when I did this stuff. Also can't check since I've currently got a graphics card issue that causes my computer to turn itself off if I play EQ2 for longer than a couple minutes. Jeff (talk· ) 00:16, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I logged in just long enough to check, and found that I completed the quest on March 4th 2017. Jeff (talk· ) 00:25, January 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks for checking McJeff ::::Ok then i update my database and the wiki. Motley Merchant Manifest (Version 2) will be Motley Merchant Manifest (Quest Starter) but doesn't display the related quest on the item it self. ::::-- 14:47, January 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Checked again today on my main, on my Fallen Gate main, and on my sister's main, and none of them are able to trigger Rollus the Sly to drop this quest. Going to try one alt that hasn't done any of the Crow's Nest related quests, do Intriguing Eye, and see if it works.Sabershadowkat (talk) 04:32, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::It does not work for a clean alt, either. Can someone else please test this?Sabershadowkat (talk) 05:35, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I'll see if I can get EQ2 running on my laptop and check it out. If it's not working it might be a bug. When I was going through Antonica with a fine-tooth comb, a weird little thing happened where Dworn Soulforge was removed from the game and a driftwood defiler - which was supposed to have been removed decades ago during the de-heroicing of Antonica - was spawning. After I reported the bug, Dworn came back and the driftwood defiler disappeared again. Weird things can happen, and go uncaught for a while at a time when dealing with old world content. ::::::Anyway, I don't usually play EQ2 on my laptop because I have to turn the graphics all the way down and I like to take screenshots, but I'll spade this out that way. It'll probably take a few hours to patch though, don't think I've tried to boot up EQ2 on my laptop in years. Jeff (talk· ) 02:25, February 5, 2019 (UTC) It still exists I can confirm that this quest is still in the game. I obtained it as my toon Jeeffff, mentored down to level 10. He's one of my oldest, probably created around 2012ish. Completed An Intriguing Eye (access quest for Crow's Resting Place), then followed the instructions on that page. Walked to the back room, got Fippy's quest, then went back to the first room, attacked and killed an Unseen Hand taskmaster. At some point Rollus became agro and my fire pet grabbed him, and he dropped Motley Merchant Manifest (Quest Starter), which I examined to get the quest. I'd already been given Fippy's version, and have both versions of the item in my bag at this time. As for what could be causing the quest not to work - it may be that if you completed The Motley Merchant Manifest before you start this quest, you can't start it at all. Other than that, don't know. Jeff (talk· ) 03:23, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Aha! I'll give that a go and revise the steps on the wikia if it pans out. Thanks for testing it and figuring out what went wrong.Sabershadowkat (talk) 16:13, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Annnnd nope. At level 100 and mentored down to 10, went in with the fresh toon after doing Intriguing Eye. Only picked up the Fippy quest and read book. Killed Unseen Taskmasker - no Rollus. Killed the circle initiates - no Rollus. Only thing left to try on yet another toon is not to read Fippy's book. Otherwise this quest is so bugged for me on two separate accounts it's crazy.Sabershadowkat (talk) 18:13, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Try not to kill the taskmaster too quickly so Rollus can be called into the encounter.--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 18:27, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::You could also try aggroing the taskmaster and dragging him into the back before killing him. Or if your toon is capable of it, stand next to Rollus and then send a pet after the taskmaster. Jeff (talk· ) 14:21, May 8, 2019 (UTC)